


Mi lett volna, ha...

by abeth_98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash, presentfic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98
Summary: Idő:2000 környékeHelyszín:Mágiaügyi Minisztérium jósdaLeírás:Harry bemegy a jósdába, ahol belenézhet a  gömbe, ami mesél múltat, jelent és jövőt. Megannyi lehetőséget, mi történhetett volna másképp. Történhet még másképp?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Mi lett volna, ha...

**Author's Note:**

> Ajándékba készült készült Bloggerkarácsonyra Lylanak még 2019-ben.  
> Eredeti bejegyzés [blogspoton](https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2018/12/mi-lett-volna-ha.html) található, de ezen kívül fenn van még [wattpadon](https://www.wattpad.com/story/222501127-novell%C3%A1k-abeth-toll%C3%A1b%C3%B3l) is. Az ihletet adó videó [ez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVOWmsV0Zq8) volt.  
> Jó olvasást!

A tömény füst kacskaringózva szállt fel a félhomályos térben. Bordó, mintás kárpitok borították a falakat, a mennyezettről üveggömbök, bolyhok lógtak alá. Az első gondolat belépvén, hogy milyen csicsás, gazdagon díszített egy aprócska szoba. A második a csípős, fanyarkás illat, mely teljességgel elbódít és átfújja az elmét, hogy a zavaró gondolatok is elszálljanak.

– Gyere beljebb, Harry! – Lágy dallam ragacsosan ülte meg a megszólított fülét, ahogy kereste a gazdáját és a sötét kárpitfüggönyök között meg is találta. Világító szempár nézett egészen Harry veséjéig. Sötét bőr, vastag száj, bongyor hajkorona és finom, kerekded vonású arc tartozott a szempárhoz. A nő alig lehetett 40 éves, mégis olyan mindentudó mosoly ült ajkain, mintha az egész világ működését tudná. – Nyugodtan, gyere! – Ismételte dallamosan és Ő maga is előrébb lépett. – Hadd mutatkozzak be, Sercya vagyok. Hogy érzed magad?

– Mi ez a szag? – bukott ki a férfiből, aki szemüvegén keresztül továbbra is a nőt figyelte, annak minden rezdülését, hátha akkor körbe tudná határolni a személyét. De az elillant, akár egy látomás.

– Szegfűszeg egy kis naranccsal. Zavar? – Választ azonban már nem kapott, ahogy Harry a nő után a szobát kezdte felfedezni. Tekintete végül csak visszatért középre, ahol egy kis asztalon hatalmas üveggömb foglalt helyet. Kavargott a belseje, még sem látott belőle semmit. Trelawney professzor jutott eszébe jóslástanról, mire csak egy sóhaj csúszott ki az ajkán. Jóslatok... egy határozta meg, hogy ki ő és kinek kell lennie. Ennek is már pár éve...

– Foglalj helyet, úgy látom feszült vagy, pedig nincs miért. Hisz ez csak egy jóslat, nem igaz? – A nő mintha belemászott volna Harry gondolataiba, aki ettől nem érezte jobban magát, de azért leült. – Várjunk még vagy...

– Kezdhetjük – vágta rá száraz torokkal. Essenek túl rajta minél előbb, nem akarta itt húzni sokáig az időt.

Ránézett a gömbre, annak kavargó belsejére, mely elkezdett mozgolódni, formálódni, azonban szokás szerint nem látott semmit sem.

De a nő igen. Elmosolyodott csodálkozva, lelkesen szólalt fel. – Lenyűgöző! Látok egy... férfit – kicsit a mondat vége feljebb görbült, miként összevonta a szemöldökét, mosolya nem lanyhult. – Igen, egy férfit. 

_Draco._

Harry tudta, érezte, biztos volt benne, nézte a gömböt, melyben felsejlett valaki, de csak a körvonalai. Még sem tudta eltéveszteni. Igen, Ő. 

Milyen rég volt...

– Mikor találkoztatok először?

Milyen rég volt...

_Madam Malkin Talárszabászat – hirdette cirkalmas betűkkel a tábla, miképp Harry belépett kissé lámpalázasan a nem épp nagy boltocskába. Egy zömök, mályvaszínbe öltözött nő lépdelt felé arcán sugárzó, magabiztos mosollyal, amitől csak még feszültebben érezte magát._

_– Roxfortba készülsz, kis drágám? Nem te vagy az egyetlen... Most csinosítunk ki egy másik fiatalembert is._

_A bolt hátsó részében egy zsámolyon szinte fehérszőke, hegyes arcú, szürke szemű fiú ácsorgott, kinek egy másik boszorkány éppen összetűzdelte gombostűkkel a fekete talárját._

_Harryt is felállították egy zsámolyra, hogy a talárt rajta majd megfelelő méret szerint beállítsák, de Harry csak újra és újra az idegen felé pislantott._

_– Szia – szólalt meg az ismeretlen, miként összetalálkozott a szürke szempár a zöldével. – Szintén Roxfort?_

_– Aha – válaszolta Harry._

_– Apám a szomszédban megveszi nekem a könyveket, az anyám meg elment varázspálcáért. – Unott és vontatott volt a hangszíne, mégis volt egy kellemes, andalító dallama, amitől Harry el tudta hallgatni a megvető, szánakozó szavakat, amik folytak az idegenből beszélgetésük további folytatása alatt._

– Mikor keresztezték útjaitok egymásét? 

_Nyílt a fülke ajtaja, de se nem Neville, se nem Hermione nézett be rajta, hanem három fiú. Harry kettőt végképp nem ismert, de a középső... Az a szürke szempár és tejfelszőke haj... Pont mint az Abszol úton. Csak most kíváncsiságtól és érdeklődéstől csillogott az a tekintet._

_– Nos, igaz? Az egész vonaton mindenki arról beszél, hogy Harry Potter itt ül, ebben a fülkében. Te volnál az? – A stílusa még mindig nem változott._

_– Igen – felelte, miképp a másik kettőt is szemügyre vette – mogorvák és zömökek, de hűséges testőrei, ahogy közrefogták a szőkét._

_– Ők Crak és Monstro. Én pedig Malfoy vagyok. Draco Malfoy. – Hanglejtésében volt valami elegáns, mintha tudná, hogy mi jár neki. Innen kezdődött talán minden, miképp Ron köhintett egyet, hogy elnyomja a kuncogását._

_– Viccesnek tartod a nevem? Meg se kell kérdeznem, hogy te ki vagy. Apámtól tudom, hogy Weasleyék vörös hajúak, szeplősek és több gyerekük van, mint pénzük. – Sugárzott belőle a megvetés, és hogy feljebbvalónak érzi magát a vörösnél._

_– Hamar rájössz majd, Potter, hogy a mágus családok sem egyformák. Hallgass rám, és ne barátkozz olyanokkal, akik nem érdemlik meg. Szívesen adok tanácsot. – A szürke szempár elemzően, fürkészően vizslatta Harryt, akár egy megoldandó rejtélyt, majd nyújtotta kezét kézfogásra._

_Az események lavinája megindult._

_– Köszönöm, de magam is el tudom dönteni, hogy ki érdemli meg – felelte Harry hűvösen és mai napig sem bánta meg, hogy akkor ezt felelte Draco Malfoynak._

– Az életed elindult egy úton. 

_Izgatottság hulláma folyamatosan ismétlődött, miképp a diákok sétáltak a süveghez, aki megválasztotta nekik a megfelelő házat. Egyre-egyre fogytak._

_– Malfoy, Draco – harsogta McGallagony professzor és kivált Draco a tömegből. Nyugodtan, szinte mosolyogva tette meg az útját a süvegig, hogy rárakják, de az alig érte a fejét, máris megszólalt: MARDEKÁR!_

_Harry követte tekintetével, miként önelégült, mindentudó mosollyal csatlakozott a zöld házhoz, foglalt helyet Crak és Monstro között._

_Már csak néhány gólya maradt._

_– Potter, Harry! – A sutyorgás azonnal végig morajlott a termen, miként egy kígyó sziszeg._

_– Pottert mondott?_

_– Ez az a Harry Potter? – Több oldalról is elértek hozzá az összemorgott szavak. Harry egy utolsó pillantást vetett a teremre, ahol mindenki nyújtogatta a nyakát, hogy őt láthassa. Vadul zakatoló szívvel várta, hogy a süveget a fejére helyezzék és akkor elsötétült minden._

_– Hmm – csendült fel egy vékonyka hang. – Nehéz ügy, nagyon nehéz – trillázta. – Van bátorsága bőven, azt látom. Észből sincs kevés. Tehetsége is van, oh, de még mennyi... és egy nagy adag bizonyítási vágy, ez érdekes, nos, hova tegyelek?_

_„Csak a Mardekárba ne, csak a Mardekárba ne” – összpontosított Harry minél erősebben erre a gondolatra._

_– Ne a Mardekárba? – kérdezte élénken a hang. – Jól meggondoltad? Pedig ott nagyon sokra vihetnéd. Az alapok ott vannak a fejedben, és a Mardekár segítene elérni a célod. – Harry nem is látta, miképp Malfoy előre dőlt várakozóan a székében. – Nem akarod? Nos, ha biztos vagy benne, akkor legyen a... GRIFFENDÉL!_

_Éljenzés tört ki a Griffendél asztalánál, ahogy Harry levette a süveget és imbolyogva megtette az utat az asztalig, hogy Ron mellé leülhessen._

– De lehetett volna másképp is...

_Éljenzések és a néma csönd váltakozott, miképp a diákok egymás után kerültek sorra, hogy a süveg beossza őket a házaikba. Egyre-egyre fogytak._

_– Granger, Hermione. – A lány szinte a székhez rohant, mohón a fejére húzta a fejfedőt. – GRIFFENDÉL._

_– Weasley, Ron. – GRIFFENDÉL. – A vörös megkönnyebbülve nyögött fel._

_– Malfoy, Draco – harsogta McGallagony professzor és Draco kisétált a megmaradt diákok közül. Alig rakták rá a süveget, homlokát sem nagyon érte, az már fel is kiáltott: MARDEKÁR!_

_Harry követte tekintetével, miként önelégült, mindentudó mosollyal csatlakozott a zöld házhoz, foglalt helyet Crak és Monstro között._

_Már csak néhányan maradtak._

_– Potter, Harry! – Felmorajlott a terem: Pottert mondott? Ez az a Harry Potter? – több oldalról is érték a sutyorgó szavak. Harry vadul zakatoló szívvel várta, hogy a süveget a fejére helyezzék és akkor elsötétült minden._

_– Hmm – csendült fel egy vékonyka, szórakozott hang. – Nehéz ügy, nagyon nehéz – trillázta vígan, Harryn nem könnyítve. – Van bátorsága bőven, azt látom. Észből sincs kevés. Tehetsége is van, oh, de még mennyi... és egy nagy adag bizonyítási vágy, ez érdekes, nos, hova tegyelek... – mélázott el. Harry csöndben várta az ítéletet a feje fölött. – MARDEKÁR! – bökte ki hangosan végül. A zöld asztal együttesen kezdett örömujjongásba, míg Harry le nem ült a soraik közé, Malfoyék mellé._

– Milyen döntést hoztál? Hozd meg a döntést újra!

A gömb felszínén végre színek és alakok jelentek meg. Kitisztult, mintha csak erre várt volna. A képek egymás után kezdtek peregni. 

– Potter! – visszhangzott végig a szobán a kiáltás, mitől Harrynek borsódzni kezdett a háta. Csak Ő tudta ily' hangsúllyal ejteni a családnevét – hidegen, szívig hatolóan.

A félmosoly, miképp egymásra tekintettek seprűikről. Mindentudó, lealázó mosoly. Zöldben villogtak, és együttes erővel szárnyaltak végig a kviddics pályán újabb és újabb pontot gyűjtve a csapatnak, míg Harry rávetődött a cikeszre a Griffendélesek fogója előtt. Süvítő szél és az éljenzés együttesen vette körbe Harryt, ahogy az egész csapat és maga Draco is vállon veregette győzelmükért. Csak pillanatok, csak pillantások, amiknek ők értették értelmét. Az ők titkuk volt. Mint ahogy az is, mikor Malfoy felhúzta ingének ujját hófehér csuklóján, ahol egy fekete, kacskaringós, bőrbe harapó tetoválás mozdult minden pillanatban. Ringatózott a koponya, sziszegett a kígyó a szájában valami jövőről, egy másik világról. Harry zöldje pedig összesimult a kétségekkel teli szürkével, erőt sugallt és nyugalmat – minden rendben lesz. Akkor is, mikor Dumbledore lehullt a toronyból, mikor Voldemort visszanyerte minden erejét, mikor hű embereit a kastélyba küldte és mikor elfoglalta a világon a méltó helyét. Voldemort sötétje elérkezett, de csak azoknak, akik féltek tőle és megtagadták a követését. Harrynek és Draconak? Aranykor. Roxfort befejezése után az édes, együtt töltött reggelek, mikor az volt inkább a kérdés, hogy kávé vagy tea? Nevetve néztek össze kezükön a Sötét jeggyel, miként Harry tehetsége kiteljesedett Voldemort nagyúr mellett.

Szinte érezte ajkán a forró, perzselő csókot, mely megannyi álmot kísértett már. Most szinte tapintható valóság lett, ahogy a gömbre meredt, melyben a tejfelszőke arc tündökölt, mosolygott egy ünnepségen, mosolygott egy gyermekre, mosolygott egy világra, mosolygott egy jövőre, mosolygott Rá. 

Érezte, ahogy szíve vad ritmust kezd el kántálni és a gömb képei is ekképp változtak. Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, míg végül a színek összefolytak és homályossá váltak. Csak Harry lelki szemei előtt folytak tovább, ahogy kéz simított végig rajta, testek tapadtak össze egyként, mozdultak összhangban, mintha sose lettek volna két külön fél, csakis egy egész. 

Oly gyors, vad ütemet diktált a gömb, hogy Harry beleszédült, lélegzete hasonlóan megszaporodott, ahogy néha teljesen fulladásig visszafojtotta, hátha érez többet és többet. Még. Még akart. 

_„Szeretlek”_ – fogalmazódott meg benne a gondolat és az érzés és ekkor... a gömb csattanásra sötétült el. Elnyelt minden képet és illúziót, mintha csak csettintettek volna. 

– Mi? – nézett azonnal Sercya felé zihálva, hüledezve, ahogy próbálta felfogni, hogy nincs tovább, ennyi volt. Semmi. Nem volt tovább. Mi az, hogy nincs tovább?!

Azonban a nőre nézve csak fürkésző szempárba ütközött, amitől azonnal ki is melegedett. Úgy érezte, hogy menten megfullad a szobában. Túl meleg van, túl kevés az oxigén. Mozgatni kezdte a nyakát, igazgatni az ing gallérját, hogy levegőhöz juthasson. Levegő. Levegőt! 

– Ha most döntened kéne, hogy döntenél? – Sercya hangja könnyed volt, de maga a kérdés nem. Harry pedig úgy nézett rá, mint egy idiótára. Nem akart válaszolni, és valahol sejtette, hogy a kreol bőrű nő tudja máris a választ, ahogy a férfi zöld szemét, finom vonású arcát vizsgálta folyamatosan, akár egy megoldandó rejtélyt. Harry is tudta a szíve mélyén a választ, így visszatekintve...

– Én öhm... – kezdett bele Harry. 

– Mély levegő, Potter. – Az említett csak ekkor vette észre, hogy még mindig nem nyugodt, sőt valami folyamatosan sarkallta kifelé a kis szobából, el innen, el a nőtől, el a gömbtől, el a vágyálmoktól. 

Harry kifelé indult. 

– Viszontlátásra, Harry. Mély levegő csak. Aki kerülni akarja Sorsát, gyakran előbb összefut vele az úton. 

– Viszlát! – Harry pedig már ott sem volt. Kissé megkönnyebbült, ahogy elhagyta a helyiséget. Olyannak érezte az előbbi perceket, mint egy álom, melyből most ébredt fel. Visszament a valóság rideg tartófalai közé, csakhogy szíve továbbra is kalapált. Hogy lehetett volna? Minden másképp is lehetett volna...? Bánja? Mennyi mi lett volna, ha. Mennyi álom, mely sosem valósult meg. 

Egy másik folyosóra kanyarodott, hogy visszamenjen dolgozni, de lába a földbe gyökerezett.

Szürke szempárral nézett farkasszemet. Minden meghasonult a gömb általi képekkel, érezte, ahogy az érzések arcára ülnek, ahogy elrévedt a sápadt vonásokon.

– Potter – csiklandozta elméjét a hang.

– Malfoy. – Száraz volt a torka, karcosan ejtette ki a betűk formálta szót. Mindent mondani akart, de mégsem jött egy hang sem a nyelvére. Elmentek egymás mellett, Harryből pedig hatalmas sóhaj bukott ki.

Nem volt késő még, egy döntés, nem határoz meg egy egész életet. Folyamatosan dönthetünk, folyamatosan változunk, folyamatosan kockáztatunk a boldogságért. Nem döntene másképp, mint hogy a Griffendélbe kerüljön. Azonban most még dönthet úgy, hogy visszafordul Malfoy felé.

Mindenki saját életének kovácsa, a boldogságért kockáztatni kell. A kérdés, hogy merünk-e?

_Visszafordult._


End file.
